


The Right to Rule

by Mhoram



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: W'Kabi is intrigued by the new king.





	The Right to Rule

W’Kabi had noticed the newcomer a few times before, their eyes had met briefly as he walked into the room. It was hard not to notice the stranger, this foreigner who had claimed to be one of them. 

 

After T’Challa’s demise, the stranger had no issue settling himself in nicely on the Wakandan throne. W’Kabi sat and listened for the whole council meeting. After it was over he turned to leave when a voice behind him stopped him in his tracks. 

 

“Hold up.”

 

He turned to face the stranger, now his king. 

 

“Yes, my king” 

 

“None of that king shit, let’s just talk”

 

W’Kabi sat down next to him

 

“What should I call you?”

 

“Killmonger” he said after a moment of a silence.

  
  


Killmonger ran a hand across his thigh, W’Kabi shuddered as a chill passed through his spine. 

 

“Come on homie, I’m only getting to know you a little better.”

 

His smirk was evident now as he navigated and pushed passed W’Kabi’s robes getting to his crotch. He gave a small gasp and bit his lip, he hadn’t noticed that everyone else had gone. It was just the two of them. This gave W’Kabi a small sense of relief, he wanted to be alone with his king. 

 

He leaned in for kiss but he was forced back Killmonger straddling him. 

 

“I’m in control bruh, just relax.” 

 

The words comforted him somehow, he could feel Killmonger’s lips brush his neck. His lips navigated all around to his cheeks, lips and mouth. He could hardly control himself, as Killmonger removed his own robe letting it fall to the ground. His body was covered with marks, almost certainly self-inflicted. 

  
He traced a hand across the marks. His arousal was at its peak. 

 

Killmonger got up and stood in front of W’Kabi, he loomed over him. 

 

“On your knees”

 

W’Kabi obeyed, kneeling before his king. 

 

Killmonger unzipped his pants and let them fall to the floor as well, W’Kabi stared directly at his crotch before moving over to kiss his stomach and made his way down. This was a sensation, he was used to but W’Kabi found he enjoyed giving pleasure. Killmonger gripped his head to pull him closer. He gave a soft moan increasing W’Kabi’s own arousal.

 

“Fuck” he grunted “That shit feels good”

 

W’Kabi worked the king’s manhood in his own mouth. His on lips brushing on the edge of it. He took more of the king into his mouth. 

 

Killmonger gave another groan and gritted his teeth. His hands held W’Kabi’s head in place. After several more minutes, he gave in and climaxed. W’Kabi regarded the taste as unfamiliar but not unwelcome.

 

Killmonger lay beside him and went back to what he had been doing before. His hand slid across W’Kabi’s thigh to his manhood. It stood up perfectly tall, Killmonger got a firm grip on it before smoothly stroking. W’Kabi gave a soft gasp,he knew he was close. He gave another small moan before he finally came. His breaths came in short gasps, before he collapsed from the exertion. 


End file.
